Before There was He : A Movie Concept
by Wolverana
Summary: A sort of movie continuation/concept. You may find it waaaaaaaay weird, but read and review please. I want to know what you think.


Note: 

* I do not own x-men. I'm just using them for this story. 
* I DO own E.N.I.D. so hands off 
* I would like to dedicate this story to my good friend E.T. a.k.a. Trixie a.k.a Sumeura. She is the one who introduced me to fanfiction and inspired me greatly. Without her, I would not be doing what I love to do more than anything (almost). Writing. 
* This is a long idea, and I'm not sure if I should continue into the movie, so let me know what you think! 
* E.N.I.D. stands for Electronic Neurogenic Intelligence Device. 
* I also drank way to much Spritz Up while writing this, so if it's too weird to handle, sorry.
****

Before There was He: A Movie Concept.

She stood silently, looking over a being far more superior to her biologically, his essence radiating from him, confusing her. The hair on his head was natural, not implanted such as hers, soft and brown, not stiff and a bright shade of blue as hers. His features were smooth and human, his body unmarked save for the now fading scar marks than ran over his body, soon to disappear completely. Unlike her own. He was to be like her, they told her, live like her, breath like her, feel like her. Only better. She was devastated, as devastated as her positronic brain would allow her. She was jealous of this biological man humanity.

She could remember clearly the day they stole her humanity, cut into her natural flesh, removing her skeleton piece by piece, then replacing it, her bones feeling cold and unnatural, her body fighting desperately to be rid of them. She did not know why they had kept her awake during the procedure, to feel every slice and tear of her being, to feel the chill of her body when they sewed her up, to feel eternally cold. She could feel the solution they injected into her system earlier healing her impossibly fast. They told her it would never leave her, this healing factor. 

She could remember the day they opened her skull, awake as they pried her gray matter away from her, parts of her body going numb, her sight faltering, her heart stopping. Only to be returned to normal by the unnatural pulsing of positronics in her newly sealed skull. She could feel them rewire, reconnect, every neuron they could coming into her brain. She felt dead. 

She remembered how they removed the hair from her head, smothering her white skull in a solution of weak acid and toxic chemicals, preventing the growth of her natural hair from returning. She then felt them hook and place strands of thick, stiff blue protein into her scalp, satellite sensors placed at the tip of each strand. 

She remembered how they replaced her sight with optical enhancers, making every living thing stand out bright and red, making everything else a dull shade of gray. She remembered how they replaced most of her teeth with toxin capsules, that with a sharp pressure would release a chemical capable of turning lungs to ash in minutes. They hitched miniature ionic cannons on her remaining molars, which stayed folded and hidden under her tongue when not in use. 

She remembered how they removed every scrap of humanity left in her, every piece of dignity and decency, every emotion except hate, lust, grief, and envy. She remembered how she looked in a reflective surface and cringed, her face a mass of scars and the epitome of the word hideous. 

She leaned over the man now. _Beautiful man _she call him, _Beautiful, beautiful man. _The vocal

chords in her throat were mangled and torn, her voice sounding like a jagged saw dragging slowly across 

hard wood. The man before her was unconscious, his chest rising and falling evenly with every breath he took. _Soon, you will be like me, _her guttural voice sounding with mute grief. She extended a hand to touch him, her fingers a mass of rippled scar tissue which glided across his forehead and down the bridge of his nose, across his lips and down his neck. She could not feel anything, the nerves in body disconnected from her brain so she would never feel pain, would never know she was dying unless she received a direct hit at the base of her skull. Her brain would continue to function up to five hours after her body died. 

She brought her lipless face close to the man's ear, _beautiful man, _she would whisper, receiving only the steady breathing of his lungs in return. _I will store your essence, beautiful man, _a single, knifelike claw extending from the ruined flesh of her knuckles, tracing a small line down the curve of his neck, his blood trickling slowly. She was quick to store it, a small valve protruding from the tip of her index finger, drawing the man's blood into her before the wound sealed and disappeared. _You are so very unlike me, _she would whisper, her lipless mouth curling into what was too hideous to be considered a smile. 

_I see you have met your brother, _a familiar voice sounds behind her. She hisses and spins around, the man she calls Family standing close to her. He was the only man she could not sense, could not destroy. To do so was her own destruction. She learned to hate him with an unknown passion. His mind link with her marked him as her master, her giver of fate. Her enemy. _He is in his first stages, _the man spoke, a small smile on his face making him seem less friendly. _We learned much from our mistakes with you, Enid, _he took a step closer to the man, smiling upon him as though he were his own child. She, Enid, was jealous, insanely so. The beautiful man was of her, and she was of him. They were bonded in blood and in structure. Family had no right to look upon him so. _True, he will be much easier on the eyes than you are, my dear, _Family continued to speak, _but he will be just as deadly. You two will bring this world to terms, you will rid the people of their fears and their hates. The mutants will be destroyed by their own kind. A kind designed and constructed by the hands of the same people who hate them so. _Family laughed, an awful sound to Enid's ears. 

_You have finished your term, Enid, _Family spoke, a tone of gaiety in his voice than made Enid angry. _It is time to let your brother continue the work you so lovingly did for us, humanity. He will be stronger and deadlier. Do you know why Enid? _She did not answer. _Because we have learned from our mistakes with you. You could not be seen in public, could you? No. We did not have the resources when we made you to create a beautiful body. But you worked well, in the shadows, in the dark, and for that you will not go unrewarded. _Family moved close to her, putting a hand on her leather incased shoulder. _You will be permitted to see him completed before we recycle you, Enid, _Family spoke with affection. _We have just finished lacing his skeleton with adamantium. Unfortunate we could not use the same metal on you, do you not think Enid. Soon we will enter his brain and remove what we don't need. Fill it with what we do need. We will not need to give him a positronic brain like yours. We have come far since we constructed you. He will be a much cleaner package of carnage. _

Enid stared at the beautiful man, Family's hand still in her shoulder. _My brother in fate, _the words rang in her head, like anger boiling in her blood. Family had betrayed her too many times. Betrayed her love when she was human, betrayed her trust, betrayed this man whom he called her brother. _Is he so foolish that he thinks I can smell my own flesh and blood in this man? Beautiful man. _Yet Enid was not programmed to speak such things, was not programmed to think in such a way. Her positronic brain could not quite grasp the concept of being a sister, of having a brother, though she knew that the beautiful man was not her kin. She was far better at moving herself than speaking and thinking. 

Without moving any other muscle in her body save for those of her left arm, Enid snatched the hand of Family from her shoulder and flung it away from her. She could smell his anger, yet she was not programmed to care. _You are treading dangerously Enid, _Family barked, moving to the side of beautiful man's stainless steal podium pallet. _Do not abuse your privileges. You are no longer needed here, and we will be more than happy to dispose of your bulk as it takes up too much space. Do not push your luck. _

She did not move as Family retreated back to his office paradise' as she often heard many of the mutant surgeons Family hired say of the large space he occupied above the laboratories. _Dispose of your bulk?_

She moved slowly to the reflective surface of a computer console by the unconscious man, studying her full figure. 

If Family had not told her she was female, Enid would not know. Would not even know if she was male. Her body was sexless. Her blue hair stood up straight, three inches of satellite sensor spread across her scalp, looking like porcupine quills. Her cold, cloudy blue eyes looked like those of a sick blind person, sightless and pale. Her nose was almost non-existent, the bridge ending abruptly revealing two jagged orifices into her face. Her lips had been removed by the surgeons for easier access into her mouth when installing the weapons and tooth capsules, which were sharp and long, sterling silver. Now there was only a hole in her face that revealed a hideous inner mouth. Her flesh was covered in scars from the numerous operations she had undergone, her body thick with all the instruments and mutations they had to equip her with, her brain numb with the simple tasks they programmed her to do. Search and Destroy. 

Looking away, her eyes came back to the man. _Beautiful man_. His scars were almost gone from the first stage of his change. Hers were still present, thick and ropy on her flesh. She was almost glad her time was up, though the emotion was not programmed into her. The man before her was much more sophisticated that she, he would easily be accepted no matter what happened to him. He was almost all natural. He would never be _recycled. _

Enid did not want to wait for the man to be completed before they destroyed her. She was already tired, for they had not made her immune to fatigue. She knew she was wrong in every way, for they had not removed so much of her humanity that she did not know this. 

She did not move when she was summoned, simply stood by the man, looking down upon him with grief. She had already made up her mind as to what to do. All she had to do was sit back and wait for someone to come to her. 

*********

The E.N.I.D. project was cancelled soon after they found the prototype (known as Enid) and the destroyed beginnings of the actual project. In the same creation lab, the government giant known as Family was found dead, his lungs turned to greasy ash.

Removing everything from the facility except for the useless E.N.I.D. prototype, the government facility disappeared. The E.N.I.D. project was considered by F.O.H. (Friends of Humanity) to be the most successful mutant destroying plan created to date. They have tried numerous times to restart the project but have failed due to the fact that they never found the actual man whom the project was intended for, having disappeared from the facility soon after he was found to be destroyed'. 


End file.
